Hope
Prologue I'm unlucky. That's what everyone says. My brother left- I doubt he;s still alive after what happened-, my mother's dead, and my father works harder then any Warrior just to make sure that I don't get made fun of. I do, but I don't tell him that. I'm a lot of other things too. I'm funny. I can be charming or mean. I can be serious and smart or goofy and talkative. But I'm not very hopeful. And that's why, when all of my friends to go do some crazy amazing hero work, I was happy, but also dreading it. Because StarClan might say they wrok in mysterious ways. But it was obvious they'd pick me to do their bidding next. And of course, you can't say no. But- and I know you've probably heard this from everyone else- I can't help but wish for one of those seemlingly endless lazy days by the creek..... Chapter 1 Ashpaw's eyes widened. After days of traveling through barren ashlands he was surprised to see what lay before him. The Last Place was amazing. Not as beautiful as what he built the old territories to be, but he was begining to wonder if that was just dreams. But even still, the Last Place was amazing. And comparing it to the Ashlands behind them made it seem all the better. Green meadows full of deer and strange animals with huge antlers and long brown fur. Ashpaw could see a deep green forest starting a little ways off and he wanted to run to it and curl up under the trees and wake up, discovering he was home. But he stayed put and continued looking. There was a large glassy lake that seemed undamaged by the ash and fiery rain. In fact, the whole place was undamaged. It was strange. Then he noticed the four huge creatures staring at him and yelped. One was white, two were brown, and one was black. He tipped his head and studied them. They seemed to be watching him as well and they finally snorted and dissappeared. "Wow." "Let's go!" Dustpaw puffed. "I think one of the leaders wants to say something..." Mosspaw commented quietly. Surely enough, Smokestar stood. "My Clan," he began, "Well really our Clan. Because we began this trip as four and now we are one. We have endured terrible loses and hardships, and yet we stand here today, in a new home. We are blessed by StarClan to be alive and with friends. Thank you friends." Next, Redstar stepped forward. As WindClan leader, she had always been skinny. But now she was practically skin and bones. But her voice was still strong, "I think they should go first," she nodded to Leopardpaw, Mosspaw, Dustpaw, and Ashpaw, "We'd be dead if it wasn't for them. Everyone else nodded and Mosspaw stepped forward, "Thanks Redstar....but just remember, when we get down there we have to split up again. There must always be four Clans. And the four of us will try to help set up territories and a Gathering Place." The leaders nodded and Mosspaw smiled at the Clans, "Our new home," she meowed. Then she turned and ran down the hill, everyone following. Chapter 2 "Go away," Bramblepaw turns, "Okay," Spottedpaw blocks her path and Bramblepaw sighs in annoyance. Spottedpaw looked close to tears and Ashpaw felt bad. "Please Ashpaw?" she pleaded, "We need you. The Clans need you." "I don't know why it has to be me! I don't want to be hero-worshipped or needed. I just want to be....left alone." "Look kit," Bramblepaw meows forcefully, "I died for this, so I think the least you can do is accept your amazingness and just suck it up and do it. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Ashpaw began furiously, "I don't get why-" "Will you two just shut up?!?" Spottedpaw hissed. "Bramblepaw I brought you because I thought you'd help. But Ashpaw, she's right. It has to be you and I don't know why, but the stars aren't changing and you have to do it." Is this it? Ashpaw thought, Is this the part where I agree and become a hero? Lovely. "Fine," Ashpaw hissed. Then he woke up. "Spottedpaw told me I need to help the Clans find homes," Ashpaw told the others the next morning. They were munching small prey together, the other cats spread out over the forest floor. Everyone had slept near the others this first night, but Ashpaw could feel the mood changing. Cats wanted homes, cats wanted their Clans. They were in their new territory, now they wanted to begin a new life. Ashpaw didn't understand it. "That's....great?" Leopardpaw meowed, then seeing his expression, hurried on, "Or....not." Ashpaw sighed, "You guys remember how it is to be normal?" Leopardpaw and Mosspaw nodded, but Dustpaw looked uncertain. "Since everything blew up and I got chosen..." he meowed slowly, "Somedays it takes forever to remember our home, to remember what life was like before all of this. And I'm so afraid that someday I won't remember at all." Ashpaw knew Dustpaw was th eonly on being honest, but he just went on, "I don't want to wake up and forget my mother's laugh, or the bark on the trees in ThunderClan territory. I don't want to be a hero," he meowed, "I don't want to be special." Leopardpaw rubbed his back with her tail comfortingly but Mosspaw just glared at him, "You don't think the rest of us wanted to be normal? You don't think Bramblepaw wanted to live? We all want to live and you're apart of that. So deal with it and help," she hissed, stalking away. Leopardpaw hurried after her. Chapter 3 Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics